


You Are An Important Part Of The Computer

by jb_slasher



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-19
Updated: 2010-12-19
Packaged: 2019-10-30 06:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17823743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jb_slasher/pseuds/jb_slasher
Summary: "I know you're not a hugger but-"





	You Are An Important Part Of The Computer

**Author's Note:**

> Now it's out. Maybe I can stop thinking now. (It amuses me a little that this particular line is not in Sorkin's original script.)

"I know you're not a hugger but-"

Mark wouldn't be nearly as bothered if it were Eduardo.

The second Sean touches him, Mark just wants to tear free, wants to tell Sean to fuck off, _don't fucking touch me._

It's almost a goddamn miracle the words don't escape his lips.

If it were Wardo, they wouldn't need words. They would exchange a look - _we fuckin' did it._ \- and Mark would smile because they really did it, together, and later, when they would be alone, Eduardo would know if it was okay to touch Mark, without Mark having to tell him with any words, without having to apologize for his own actions because Wardo would never cross the line.

Wardo could never cross the line. He knows Mark too well. For Mark, there never was a line with Eduardo.

It's Sean.

But if it were Wardo, Mark would feel warm inside just being in the same room with him.

Of course, only Wardo would be able to tell.


End file.
